


Alone Time

by jesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Self Care, mirror play, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesis/pseuds/jesis
Summary: Allura destresses alone after a long day.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just your old fashion shameless masturbation fic.

It’s long days that test Alluras resolve. Yet, she puts on a brave face and accepts each and every challenge with a strength she sometimes has to dig deep for. However, she is  _ only  _ Altean and even her strength dwindles to embers in her soul. 

 

These types of days, Allura likes to retire early after dinner. A long warm bath to soothe her, a hair treatment that relaxes her senses, and a moisturizing balm Lance made for her skin,  _ ‘to keep its supple and youthful glow _ ’ he told her. Well, whatever it did, it smelled heavenly. 

 

This was also the time Allura liked to have to herself and after she’s tilted her mirror’s angle just right, she settled herself on her bed. 

 

Propped up on her pillows, she loosens the knot of her robe, the silk cascading down her body, exposing her dark skin. The cool air tightens her nipples and she watches her reflection as her fingers trace featherlight touches over her breasts. Her eyes flutter at the sensation of electric tickles down her spine. 

 

This is exactly what she needed. 

 

She lets out a small moan as she teases her nipples with a small pinch of her fingertips. The pleasure pain is enough for her to tighten her thighs, the desire building slowly in her most sacred place. 

 

It’s a dark temptation, and she lets her fingertips travel further down her taut stomach, all the while taking in her reflection. The eyes in the mirror are encouraging and with both hands, she pushes her thighs open, sees how her want glistens at her entrance. A thrill rushes through her. The stresses of the day melt away with second that passes and once the desire to touch becomes overwhelming does she let her finger pass over her sex. 

 

She releases a deep sigh as her fingers skate over her wetness, spreading around to her most secret of places. Allura knows exactly how to touch herself to garner the most pleasure but tonight she has a special treat. 

 

Her finger circles her clit and Allura struggles to keep her eyes open to watch. She wants to submit to the pleasure, let it overtake her.  _ Just a taste, _ she reminds herself as she reluctantly pulls her fingers away. The whine that escapes her once the contact has been broken is pleading. 

 

_ It’s for the best _ , she thinks as she reaches over and grabs her prize. It’s a gift she bought herself on the last planet they visited but has been unable to enjoy until now. 

 

She bites her lip looking at her toy. It’s a beautiful glass shaft, bubbled in all the right places with a lovely pink heart handle at the top. She simply couldn’t resist when she saw it and keeping it untouched for so long was a sin. 

 

Tonight, she’d fix that. 

 

The toy is cool in her hand as she looks back to the mirror. She’s wet between her legs but not enough to effectively use her toy. Leaning back into her pillows, she drags the piece down her neck, just enough to send a chilling thrill down her skin, pooling hot where she needs it most. Her eyes gloss over as she drags it lower, circling her hardened nipples, moaning as frigid goosebumps raise her flesh.

 

Her mouth falls open, and she gently raises the toy her lips and caresses it with her tongue before dragging it down her body again. With the toy coated in saliva, it quickly cools again, sending more chills along her skin as it travels along the curves of her body. She can feel the borderline control she has slipping, the pleasure against her body to intense to ignore. If only she could drag out the buildup! Allura is stronger than this, but it's been  _ so _ long and she becomes a slave to her body. 

 

Letting out a frustrated groan, she can no longer handle her own teasing. She can feel her own want between her legs, creating a smooth friction on her thighs. With as much control as she can manage, she slips the toy between her lower lips, pushing easily as the first bubble passes her slick entrance. 

 

It’s a shock to her system, and she clenches around the glass. But it’s not enough. A little more and the second bubble pushes in and this time she can’t help the moan that falls from her mouth. She’s panting, her breasts rising and falling with her chest. Her free hand comes up to grasp a breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers as the last bubble enters her. 

 

Allura cries out in ecstasy. 

 

She feels so full, and how her warm juices pool around her toy. It’s in so deep that slowly pulling it out feels like a mistake, until she’s thrusting it back in. Her back arches in response and this time she can’t help but close her eyes as the blissful sensation washes over her. A rough tug on her nipple accompanies another thrust of the dildo and this is the pace she sets for herself.

 

Her erotic cries fill her room and she has no care if the others can hear her. She is full, and her toy is smooth, sliding into her gracefully. It hits her in the deepest spots, pulling out sounds she never knew she could make. 

 

It’s too much and not enough at the same time. 

 

Her eyes open and she watches her reflection for a moment as she squirms around her bed, moving her hips to take in more of her toy. The hand fondling her breast finds a new home on her clit, and it’s almost blinding how her pleasure intensifies. She tries to control how her finger circles her wet bud with the graceful thrusts of her toy, but being lost to the ecstasy hinders any sort of control she would have had. Instead, the random pace she sets is enough to have her calling out, her orgasm shattering all of her senses as it transcends her into a higher existence. 

 

Allura rides her high, her thrusting slowing as she comes down, easing her softly back to reality. Her skin is glistening from the sheen of sweat over her body and she opens her eyes as she gasps for breath. 

 

Her reflection mocks her, as she stares back in pure contentment. She runs a hand through her hair, the toy sliding out of her easily. The moment takes over her and Allura enjoys the peace of a clear mind and fulfilled body before it too leaves just as quickly as it came. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
